Dairuno Toa Series
The Dairuno Toa Series is an multi-part saga written by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Auserv. ''The Tables Have Turned ''The Tables Have Turned is the first book in the Series. One day on the Isle of Ayomeii, six Toa stumble upon a virus-like substance deep underground, and it changes their powers elements to "concepts", six aspects of the universe itself. This gives them a great new power, and it comes just in time, because almost immediately after this transformation, the League of Six Kingdoms invades the island and the story of betrayal and friendship begins... ''To Be A Hero ''To Be A Hero is the second book in the Series. After losing their conceptual powers, the Toa-Kal travel to the Isle of Dyteeli in search of twelve Dairuno Stones that they heard of through a prophecy. Supposedly these stones can turn back Time relative to a certain being, reverting them to a previous form of their life. However, the Isle of Dyteeli is not very well off, as it turns out, and the Toa-Kal wind up having to restore the island itself before they can do the same to themselves. ''In The Dying Breath ''In The Dying Breath is the third book in the Series. When the triumphant Toa-Kal return to Ayomeii, they find trouble waiting for them in the form of a being calling himself Sihnozu who, after dying, regenerates stronger. Sihnozu and his lackeys, Geoku and Tekarou, quickly create an army and threaten to destroy every living being on Ayomeii. So the Toa-Kal summon a veritable army of Toa from other lands to help them combat this menace and a titanic battle ensues. ''Story Of The Dead ''Story Of The Dead is the fourth book in the Series. Thousands of years before the time of the Toa-Kal, three Toa named Onathei, Gyotaren, and Feyain are the guardians of a small Matoran village on the isolated Isle of Tolliwam. The only problem is that the island isn't quite as uninhabited as it was made to seem, and the few mysterious inhabitants there seem bent on destroying the Matoran village on the basis that "originals" cannot survive on the island. ''No More Sorrow ''No More Sorrow is a short story conclusion to Story Of The Dead, the fourth book in the Series. Hibuthil struggles with doubts about whether or not he was meant for this job, and Gyotaren struggles with the grief of Onathei's death, as well as whether or not he is doing the right thing by staying alive and letting his Onu-Matoran remain under the control of Kaanyui. ''A Strike Of Lightning ''A Strike Of Lightning is the fifth book in the Series. Six Matoran including Auserv are kidnapped by a Makuta for experimention, and wake up to find themselves with different elements. Before continued experiments are carried out on them, they manage to escape the Isle of Destral, only to stumble upon an ancient Dyteeli, under attack from the League of Six Kingdoms. ''The Minister Of Destruction ''The Minister Of Destruction is the sixth book in the Series. Before they were Toa-Kal, Krakana, Guutana, and Roqini lived on the Isle of Batarknokk. After the island's destruction, the team was established, and they carried their first mission: tracking down the titular Minister, Rakdan, in an attempt to stop him from destroying any more islands like Batarknokk. They follow him to Tonryak, a small island in the southern archipelago, and home to feuding races called Vespirn and Ophinam. Rakdan seems to join forces with the Ophinam, so the Toa join forces with the Vespirn, and the conflict quickly escalates from minor skirmishes to an all-out war. ''What If? ''What If? is the seventh book in the Series. Guutana, Roqini, and Desurk travel to each of the alternate realities formed when Dairuno and Koenori fought in the early history of the universe. Unique in the series for its' first-person narration and episodic format, each chapter features a different timeline, with different characters, different settings, and different divergence points. Aside from the disjointed scenarios that each chapter features, there is also a coherent story that evolves slowly through the story as a whole, where the characters struggle to deal with their new powers on an emotional level and come into contact with a strange enemy. ''Honey ''Honey is a short story supplement to the Dairuno Toa Series. A tale of the romance between Auserv and Eilaiki. External Links *The Tables Have Turned *To Be A Hero *In The Dying Breath *Story Of The Dead **No More Sorrow *A Strike Of Lightning *The Minister Of Destruction *What If? *Honey Category:Epic Series Category:Auserv